Deducing Friendship: The London Case
by CaptianKate
Summary: Deducing Friendship is owned by Clockworks Apprentice. This is what happens when Amelia and Gina decided to go London. Read Deducing Friendship before you read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story is meant to be part of Clockwork's Apprentice's story called Deducing Friendship. That story is the reason I actually decided to watch Sherlock. Therefore, I decided to write out a short story about what happened when Gina and Amelia went to London. There will probably be characters from Ouran High in this in the later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sherlock or Ouran High. Amelia Holmes and Gina Tomita belong to Clockworks apprentice.**

Amelia Holmes flipped the page in her newspaper, continuing to read, or at least trying her best, while her partner, Gina Tomita, tapped her fingers on her arm rest while her other hand held up her chin. Her dark blue eyes were focused out the window of the plane, she was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't pushed her short, dirty blonde hair out of her face.

"Gina."

The girl sat up almost instantly as she turned to Amelia with surprised eyes.

"You're nervous."

Gina sighed and slumped in her seat, her face overflowing with nervousness more than Amelia had seen of the japanese girl.

"Sorry, Amelia-senpai. I'm just worried about everything. I know that Kyoya-senpai and the rest of the host club has already been to London but I've never traveled before and though you told me that my english is good, I'm still worried if I get lost, if I'll be able to find my way back. And your father, I don't know if Kyoya-senpai was nervous but I'm terrified to meet him. What if he doesn't like me? I've only been your assistant for a little while, I don't want to embarass you!"

Amelia found herself smiling at the girl, she was glad they had met. Grabbing a glass and the bottle of wine, Amelia passed it over to her assistant.

"Here. A bit of alcohol should calm you down. It's the next best thing besides cuppa. Take a nap. I assure you, my father will not judge you negatively. He knows I'm capable of properly choosing my friends. You're my assistant and no matter what, you'll always be my assistant and my best friend." Amelia explained, using emotions that only Kyoya and her father have seen.

Gina gave a small smile before nodding and filling her glass with wine.

"It'll be awhile before we land. Best to relax and try to get some rest." Amelia said, looking back down at her paper.

After they had landed, Amelia couldn't help but show Gina around London so that not only could she know her way around but she could also sight see throughout London. Gina took plenty of pictures, pulling her friend into each one. After they had finished sightseeing, the two girls decided to get something to eat before heading to 221B Baker Street.

Of course, Amelia was engulfed in a hug as soon as she entered the door.

"Amelia, dear! It's so good to see you again! Your father has been more antsy than ever without his patches that John got rid of!" Mrs. Hudson explained. "He's also come down with a dreadful cold. John had to use a tranquilizer on him to calm him down."

"Well of course my father is acting up. From what Uncle has told me, Father hasn't gotten a case in weeks." Amelia explained before turning to walk up the stairs. "Mrs.  
Hudson, my assistant, Ms. Gina Tomita."

Gina nodded and smiled to the elderly lady before following Amelia up the stairs.

"Amelia! Good to see you again. And who is this?" John Watson asked.

"This is my assistant. Gina Tomita." Amelia asked, looking around the flat for her father. "Where is my father?"

"I made him lay down. He came down with quite the cold not too long ago and has barely been able to get up." Watson explained, sitting at his chair while Gina sat on the couch by the wall with the yellow smiley face on the wall.

Amelia nodded before going into the kitchen.

"Anyone fancy a cuppa?" she asked.

"Yes that would be nice, thank you." Watson said, taking out the newspaper.

Amelia handed a cuppa to Watson before grabbing another for herself and handing another to Gina, who smiled and nodded in thanks. The three sat in silence for a while before the sound of someone climbing the stairs alerted them, Amelia didn't stop drinking her cuppa as Lestrade opened the door.

"Holmes! You're needed." Lestrade called as he walked into the flat. "Oh, hello Amelia. When did you get back to London?"

"Hello Lestrade. I just got in today. This is my assistant, Gina Tomita." Amelia explained before she stood. "Unfortunately, my father is ill at the moment. Fortunate for you, I'm here to take over until my father feels well enough to proceed with his job. Watson, don't let father know there's a case. He'll want to investigate. Come along, Gina." Amelia said, grabbing her coat and following Lestrade out of the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Amelia Holmes and Gina Tomia belong to Clockworks Apprentice. I don't own anyone from Sherlock or Ouran High!**

Amelia knelt down by the body, her eyes flickering over every detail on it.

 _A large man. Lack of sleep by the drooping eyes. Wrinkles along the waist and shoulders. Folds his shirts, as old as they may be judging by the pristine condition of the shirt edges. An old version of the shirt, however. This shirt was discontinued 2 years ago. Yet kept in such a pristine state. Taken good care of. Possibly saved for a special occasion. For what special occasion though? Wedding ring, never cleaned. Unhappy in marriage. However, the inside is polished, frequently removed. Meeting suitors? Perhaps. His shoes are more expensive however, the bottoms show they've never been cleaned. Work shoes. Lack of sleep. Not enough to pay for more expensive shirts. Larger build. Perhaps a night guard. Stains on the neck. Drip marks. Sweating. He was running. A man of his size would be inclined to begin perspiration if lead to run for a definite amount of time. What amount of time? What distance to accord for that time? Current locations in need of a security guard nearby: 7, no 5, narrowed down to 2. Got it._

Amelia stood and looked over the river before looking down at her phone.

"Inspector, I believe I have gotten everything I need. I'll have your killer by the end of the week." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Any ideas?" Gina asked, following the Holmes girl as she walked away from the crime scene.

"A couple." Amelia explained. "He's been dead for about 24 hours. Maybe a bit longer."

"Did he drown?"

"Apparently not. Not enough of the Thames in his lungs, asphyxiated."

"And what does that mean?" Gina asked.

"Suffocation. He was strangled. There's quite a bit of bruising around the nose and mouth. Fingertips." Amelia explained. "He's late 30s, I'd say not in the best condition. He's been in the river a long while, the water's destroyed most of the data."

"If he was strangled, why would he be in the river? The attacker killed him and then left him in the river. Pretty lazy. I thought that London criminals were smart." Gina said, climbing into a cab.

"They think they are." Amelia replied, sitting in the cab as well. "Have you ever heard of the Golem?"

"Golem?"

"An old Jewish folk story, a gigantic man made of clay, it's also the name of an assassin. Real name, Oskar Dzundza. One of the deadliest assassins in the world. That is his trademark style." Amelia explained.

"So he did it?"

"Definitely. The Golem squeezes the life out of his victims with his bare hands. My father had to deal with Golem in one of his cases years ago. He was hired to take out a security guard who knew about a fake painting worth 30 million." Amelia kept her eyes on the road. "So, what do we know about this corpse? The killer's not left us with much, just the shirt and the trousers. They're pretty formal, maybe he was going out for the night. The trousers are heavy duty. Polyester, nasty, same as the shirt, cheap. They're both too big for him. So some kind of standard-issue for work, then. What kind of work? There's a hook on his belt for a walkie-talkie."

"Train driver?" Gina asked.

"Possibly but more likely a security guard."

"How do you figure that?"

"His backside." Amelia said, watching out the window, her eyes scanning every passing person and location. "Flabby, you'd think he led a sedentary life. Yet the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise. So, a lot of walking and a lot of sitting around. The watch helps too. The alarm shows he did regular night shifts."

"Why regular? Maybe he set his alarm like that the night before he died?"

"No, no, no. The buttons are stiff, hardly touched. He set his alarm like that a long time ago, his routine never varied. But there's something else. You said the murder was rather lazy. The killer must have been interrupted, otherwise he would have stripped the corpse completely. There was some kind of badge or insignia on the shirt front that he tore off, suggesting the dead man works somewhere recognisable, some kind of institution. I found this inside his trouser pockets. Sodden by the river, but still recognisably." Amelia pointed out, pulling a small wad of white. A worn out ball of paper.

"Paper?" Gina asked, taking the ball in between her fingers.

"Ticket stubs." Amelia corrected. "He worked in a museum or gallery. I did a quick check. The Florence Nightingale museum has reported one of its attendants as missing, Sam Lester. Tonight, they're opening a new exhibit featuring several masterpieces. Now, why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly ordinary museum attendant? The dead man knew something about it, something that would stop the owner getting paid millions. The somethings wrong. We need to go to the museum and find out what."

"We'd better call Lestrade and let him know he should put his feelers out for this Golem character." Gina said, pulling out her phone.

"Pointless, they'll never find him, but I know I can." Gina decided not to say anything since the Holmes girl was too deep in her deductions that she knew she wouldn't be heard anyway. "Where now? The museum? In a bit. The egyptian pieces, yes? What do they have to hide? Don't know. Dangerous to jump to conclusions. Need data. Stop! Can you wait here? I won't be a moment."

"Amelia?"

Gina only followed the Holmes girl as she walked out onto the platform under the bridge, towards a woman who was leaning against the railing with a cloth around her shoulders and empty metal cup in her hand.

"Change? Any change?" The homeless woman asked as Amelia walked toward her.

"What for?" Amelia asked.

"Cup of tea, of course."

Amelia nodded and handed the woman a folded bill with signs of a piece of paper tucked into it before turning and walking towards where Gina was waiting.

"Here you go, a 50."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?" Gina asked, turning as Amelia walked past her, towards the waiting cab with her hands in her pockets.

"Investing. Now we go to the gallery. Have you got any cash?" Amelia winked at Gina as she held the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Amelia Holmes and Gina Tomita both belong to Clockwork's apprentice. I don't own anything from Sherlock Holmes or Ouran High!**

"Excuse me!" The caretaker called, power walking over to where two figures stood looking at a statue. "The museum is closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Gina and Amelia turned to look at the man who was walking towards them before he stopped and crossed his arms. Gina glanced at Amelia, who nodded to her.

"Sorry." Gina said. "We were distracted by these beautiful statues. May I ask a few questions about the security guard who went missing a few days ago. What was his name? Sam Lester? I heard that his body was found by the river this morning. May I ask if you know anything about this?"

Amelia smirked as the caretaker was caught off guard by Gina's cute appearance and didn't notice Amelia walk past him, swiping his keys from his pocket so swiftly that he didn't even feel it. She couldn't help but look him over.

 _Tall. Neat. Folds along the sides of his shirt, jacket and pants. Shirt; $300. Jacket; $400. Pants; $300. Shoes; $200. Married. Covering his ring with his hand. Left handed. Ring not cleaned, hints of shine on the inner side. Takes off his ring a lot. Multiple suitors. Not happy in his marriage. Fur along the lower half of his legs. Small dog. Fur mainly on the back of his pants. Wife's dog. Phone in his side pocket. Wait, two phones. Organized. Neat hands. Manicured nails. Not a hard worker. No gun._

Amelia turned to the office and unlocked the door easily. She looked over the desk, scanning over all the papers quickly.

 _Now why would such a neat and organized man have such a mess of an office?_

Amelia resisted the urge to organize the papers on the desk as she looked around, a habit gained from helping John clean up after her father when she was younger. Putting her hands in the pockets of her father's coat, Amelia looked over the desk of papers.

 _A disorganized man with more focus on his personal appearance than his work space would more likely leave documents laying on the desk no matter how important._

Taking note of the filing cabinet, Amelia opened it, showing the cabinets mostly empty. She smirked and closed the drawer before turning back to the desk.

Gina smiled as she listened to the caretaker try to talk her into getting coffee with him. Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia walked out of the office and over to another painting out of view of the caretaker.

"Well." Gina said, pulling out a sheet of paper and writing out a fake number on it and handing it to him as Amelia walked over. "Here. Give me a call sometime. I'm only here in London for another week."

"Gina, we've bothered Mr. Richmond long enough. The museum is closed after all." Amelia smiled softly before handing the man his keys. "I believe you dropped these, Mr. Richmond."

The caretaker ran his hands over his jacket quickly as if searching for his keys before taking the keys from the Holmes girl and nodding. Amelia nodded and lead her friend out with her. A faint buzz from her phone caused Amelia to pull it out and look down at the screen as Gina held open the door to the cab for her.

 _John told me you took a case._

 _SH_

Amelia grinned down at her phone.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked as Gina closed the door and sat next to her.

"221B Baker Street"

 **Hopefully I'll actually have Sherlock Holmes in the next chapter!**


End file.
